


Bitch Better Have My Money

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Revenge, Video, grindhouse, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Pay me what you owe me.





	Bitch Better Have My Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).



> Song by Rihanna (GTA Remix)
> 
> Restricted Cougar from Grindhouse, originally from BC Film Classification Office

signed version

  


  


original unsigned version (probably useful if youtube blocks on your device)

password: payback

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun making this -- the idea to vid Arya to this song was originally a joke but it kind of stuck in the back of my mind. I kept trying to puzzle out how to make it work and one night I decided to just play with the song and source on a timeline. The first sequence I vidded was her stabbing Trant in the eye. I put some filters on to lighten the source (Game of Thrones is way dark, yo) because I wanted explicit violence and detail. The source looked fairly crappy after I messed with it but I *liked* it. The crap just worked for me and what I wanted. I remembered that exploitation films are a thing and while I loved Grindhouse, I've never actually vidded it (a lie - I've never published a vid). Everything clicked -- OF COURSE Arya was on a mission of revenge and she would absolutely work within this genre. 
> 
> I had so much fun making my source look like absolute shit with filters and dust and burns -- I only want to do this from now on. 
> 
> Anyway - thank you Anoel for inspiring me to make an Arya vid in the first place!


End file.
